


The Chip Shop

by Dragonjes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonjes/pseuds/Dragonjes
Summary: Ron Weasley's birthday isn't going well.  What will his quiet night at home turn into?  Written from the prompt in 'Quills and Parchment' fb group.





	

Ron Weasley was in a foul mood. It was his birthday, and right from the get-go had been a write off. Normally, he’d wake up to presents and cards from his friends and family. This morning however, nothing. Not one scrap. Hannah, his girlfriend, was out on a family holiday. Who has holidays in March? Honestly! He wasn’t sure why his family had forgotten him, too busy with nieces, nephews and grandchildren he’d supposed, an unmarried son had no match on kids.

He sighed and got up from his desk. Paperwork for the Auror department was time consuming, a lot he could set to spell work, but personal accounts had to be written up by hand. He wandered over to the lifts for some food and drink,maybe that would perk him up, food usually did. His favourite deli was closed due to a pipe burst, he had to settle for subpar coffee shop food, and they were all out of juice, he had to settle for water. Wondering if his day could get worse he stepped off the lift and smacked right into his brother, George.

“Ronnie!” So good to see you, George said with a grin. “Well, have a great day, you’ve spilled on your shirt, did you know? Gotta go!” And George spun around Ron and into the lift before Ron could gather his words. The lift gates closed as Ron muttered, “and don’t call me Ronnie!” He morosely walked to his cubicle as he examined his shirt, it seemed he had spilled some dressing.  
“Ronnie? Is someone calling you Ronnie now? Don’t they know you hate that?” Harry had appeared beside Ron.  
“George, and yes, you’d think so.” Ron looked up hopefully, surely Harry hadn’t forgotten his birthday? “Hey, mate?” Ron started, tentatively.  
“Sorry Ron, busy day, gotta go, Pansy will have my nuts if I miss lunch.” Harry was striding down the hall as he called back. “I’ll be out for the rest of the day too, you know, wedding stuff.” He rolled his eyes and stepped into the lift.

Ron sighed. Not that he blamed the guy, he was still scared of Pansy. Why Harry had ever gone on a date with her, he had no idea. He sat at his desk, had he left his wand there? He pushed his wand to the side, finished his paperwork and was thankful that 4 came quickly. Time to go. Home was calling, at least he could eat while he lay naked in bed at home.

Taking the lifts to the Atrium he decided to walk over to the local Chip shop. If he was going to be alone for his birthday, he may as well get his favorite dinner. 

Mission accomplished he walked back to the ministry and used the Floo to get home. Sighing as he arrived in the living room to his flat, he took off his cloak and with a shrug, dropped his pants. Chip bag and wand in one hand, blissfully scratching his nether regions with his other he shouldered his way through the kitchen door, where the lights blazed on and “SURPRISE” rang out. Ron dropped his chip bag in surprise and brandished his wand, which promptly turned into a large pink dildo. A shocked silence filled the room. Ron looked around the room, to his girlfriend, mother, friends and family. George broke the silence by falling onto the kitchen table, holding his stomach and laughing.

“This is even better than I imagined.” He wheezed, taking a breath between each word.

Harry held out his own cloak and with a grin said “Happy Birthday mate.”


End file.
